Fields of Gold and Silver Characters
The following is a full list of characters and bios from the roleplay Fields of Gold and Silver Amadeus Amadeus is the owner of the home that houses the Silver Coin users in the roleplay Fields of Gold and Silver. Amadeus is a man with the worst luck imaginable. He is a kind man who is the fatherly figure for the Silver coin users. Though he does not smoke, Amadeus has a bit of a drinking problem. It maybe due to the fact that he was, as he puts it, best friends with Cassia. Amadeus was a scientific and magical genious. At a young age he was able use the hardest of magical spells. To his housemates, he is a source of emotional help, is protective, and is very helpful. Though Amadeus is a very flawed human, he is still striving to have a good life. His only want is to have a family after the entire ordeal with the Seraphs is over. Amadeus was married at the age of eighteen, after he got his girlfriend Electra pregnant. But not too long after the wedding and after applying to college, Electra was murdered. Struck with extreme sadness, Amadeus seperated himself from the where they lived and went to a college on the other side of the continent. During his first year of college he met Cassia through one of his math courses and realized he had the same exact schedule as her. Striving to prove he was smarter, they started a competition between the two to see whom was smarter. However, both received the same grades in all their classes. As time went on, they grew closer and Amadeus eventually fell in love with Cassia. He later told her of his plan for the Seraphs and, while she did not agree with his reasons, she agreed to asist him. Cassia and Amadeus are the reasons for the Seraphs' existance and the purposes for why the Seraph users are fighting. While Amadeus wants to turn the Seraphs into normal humans, Cassia wants to eliminate them entirely saying they "should never have existed in the first place." Throughout the entire fight, Amadeus still has a deep love for Cassia and wants the war to end on good terms between the two. Cassia Cassia is the owner of the home that houses the Golden Coin users in the roleplay Fields of Gold and Silver. Cassia, while not Japanese, has a love for the Japanese culture. She always wears long oriental dresses and kimonos and is rarely seen without her kerisu. Her personal quarters of the mansion are decorated in the asia theme as well. Cassia is a very unpredictable woman. To her "housemates," she is very quiet and to herself. She never speaks more then necessary and always is seen in her room lounging on her couch. On the opposite hand, Cassia is somewhat of an alcoholic. When she drinks, she becomes laid back and a lot more enthusiastic. It's when she's intoxicated that Cassia gets a sense of humor and will talk about more emotional subjects. Otherwise, her tone is usually detached and she speaks as though she's always plotting something or can see the future. Back in her days of college, Cassia was quiet and to herself. Her only friends were Amadeus and Mary, whom she refused to call "friend." She met with Amadeus in one of her math courses and they discovered they were taking the same classes. Determined to one-up each other, they constantly fought over who had the better grades and always tied, having the highest possible scores in their courses. It was after this that Amadeus went to Cassia for help. He wanted to experiment with death and possible ways to reverse it. While Cassia disagreed with his reasons, she agreed to help him. Together, Cassia and Amadeus created the Seraphs. Cassia and Amadeus are the reasons for the Seraphs' existance and the purposes for why the seraph users are fighting. While Amadeus wants to turn the seraphs into normal humans, Cassia wants to eliminate them entirely saying they "should never have existed in the first place." The problem with this statement is that it's uncertain whether Cassia stated this or not. Kyle Devon Maxwell Sara Mary Lamont Jayden Melissa Lee Jasmine May Joshua Shen Lee Noland Claire Silvia Depprou Lapalce Antonious Polarius Aquinna Amaterasu Nero King Salene Christphoer Paris Cato Elizabeth Athena Electra